


A Good Review

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a way to get a good review from his toughest critic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Review

**Title:** A Good Review  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for Week 6 of the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws)[**snarry_ldws**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws) competition.  
 **Genre/Cliche:** Non-magic AU  
 **Phrase:** “Way to go, Potter.” (or “Way to go, Harry.”)  
 **Summary:** Harry finds a way to get a good review from his toughest critic.  
 **Rating/Warnings:** PG/ No warnings.  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Notes:** Congratulations to [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=literaryspall)[**literaryspall**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=literaryspall) , who won this week. Thanks to my beta, [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) and to [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) for holding my hand.

  
~

A Good Review

~

Harry marched into the offices of _Football Weekly_ , straight to the corner office.

“What’re you playing at, you bastard?” he snapped at the familiar figure huddled over a steno, ink-stained fingers jotting notes.

Severus looked up. “Ah, Potter.”

_God, he has a fabulous voice_. Momentarily distracted, Harry blurted. “You’re writing longhand.”

Severus raised an eyebrow at the non sequitur. “Indeed. Your observational skills have improved. Pity you haven’t been using them on the football field. Now, what can I do for you?”

Harry ground his teeth. “You’re writing horrid reviews of me. Why?”

Severus smirked. “I’m a sports reviewer, you’re a footballer. It’s my job.”

“Can’t you be...complimentary?”

Severus chuckled darkly. “People wouldn’t read if I wrote nice things about footballers. Sarcasm sells.”

“I thought--” Harry sighed. “Why, Severus? You hate football. You’re a _Chemistry_ teacher for God’s sake. Why’d you take this job?”

“Initially I wanted to know more about the sport that you’re obsessed with.” Severus inclined his head. “What I discovered was that people enjoy reading acerbic commentary, so I got a job here.”

Harry shook his head. “Do you know how hard this is on me?”

“You?” Severus glared. “You’re a football star with groupies--”

“Wait.” Harry moved around the desk. “Is that what this is about? You’re jealous? _You’re_ my boyfriend, Severus.”

“I--” Severus blinked as Harry backed him up against the wall. “What are you doing?”

“Reminding you about my good qualities.” Harry smiled. “Everyone has some, even footballers.”

“Indeed,” Severus murmured. “Yours are--?”

“My winning personality.” Harry grinned. “That’s gotta be worth one good review.”

“Define what constitutes a good review,” Severus purred, arching against Harry.

“Oh I don’t know. Something like, ‘Way to go, Harry’.”

Severus smirked, and as he dipped his head for a snog, whispered, “Way to go, Harry.”

~


End file.
